


Drunk Dialed

by gooberAscendant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Harry Potter MarySue fic/drunkdialing voice message</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialed

“You’ve just missed me. Leave a message after the beep!” *BEEP*

ROXY: heeeeey jade  
ROXY: u there?  
ROXY: …  
ROXY: ok well  
ROXY: i just wanted to say  
ROXY: im sotty about cursing your boyfriend  
ROXY: *sorry  
ROXY: its just  
ROXY: i got so jealous u no?  
ROXY: i miss u  
ROXY: so  
ROXY: call me back

“You’ve just missed me. Leave a message after the beep!” *BEEP*

ROXY: actuallu u know what  
ROXY: *actually  
ROXY: im not sorry  
ROXY: hes prirck and he doesnt deserve u  
ROXY: *prick  
ROXY: like  
ROXY: how many sweet fuckin wisatd trilas has he helped yuo thru?  
ROXY: *wixard  
ROXY: how mahy magic phone lines has he set up  
ROXY: even tho magic and techn dont get along?  
ROXY: an did he take care of your god dog while u went off to destroy all those horcruses and save that potter kid?  
ROXY: *horcruxes  
ROXY: no  
ROXY: tha was all moi  
ROXY: he doesnt dererve u and u no it

“You’ve just missed me. Leave a message after the beep!” *BEEP*

ROXY: listent  
ROXY: *listen  
ROXY: im sorry about that last messaghe  
ROXY: ur free to date whoebver u want  
ROXY: and i got no say in that naymore  
ROXY: but i worry  
ROXY: that malfoy isny god for you  
ROXY: *good  
ROXY: im not asking u to get back together with me or anything  
ROXY: but hes bad news and i think you should consdider breraking up with him  
ROXY: for ut own sake

“You’ve just missed me. Leave a message after the beep!” *BEEP*

ROXY: jade  
ROXY: im so lontly jdaer  
ROXY: fucj  
ROXY: i just need to near youe voice pleqase ansdser  
ROXY: pleasde just answe your sphone  
ROXY: i need youy

“You’ve just missed me. Leave a message after the beep!” *BEEP*

ROXY: im ok  
ROXY: everythigns ok  
ROXY: i just hasd a little freak otuy  
ROXY: but im cool now

“You’ve just missed me. Leave a message after the beep!” *BEEP*

ROXY: alllll by myyyyyseeeeeeellllllfffff  
ROXY: dont wanna be  
ROXY: allll byyyy myyyyyseeeeeellllffff

“You’ve just missed me. Leave a message after the beep!” *BEEP*

ROXY: hes a peice of shit and hes using you why cant you see???  
ROXY: just cuz u defeatd u hte dark lord doesnt mean everythink is safe now  
ROXY: uv stuill got enemies jafee  
ROXY: *jade  
ROXY: but i can help you  
ROXY: i luv u  
ROXY: let the power of love conquer ur demons jade

“You’ve just missed me. Leave a message after the beep!” *BEEP*

ROXY: oh god  
ROXY: please ignore all those voicemails i left u last night  
ROXY: jesus fuck  
ROXY: im so sorry


End file.
